victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbie Sells Rex
Robbie Sells Rex is the 8th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 55th overall. Plot Francis, a spoiled child of Mason Thornesmith, sets his sights on Rex. He offers Robbie $2,000 for Rex. Robbie gets a new puppet, Goonter, but he is disappointed when it only says nice things to him. Robbie also goes crazy without Rex, hearing Rex's voice whenever someone else talks. Tori then sneaks into Mason's office and tells a girl named Rhonda, who's been annoying Sikowitz, to kiss Francis so he will forget about Rex. The plan succeeds and Robbie get's Rex back. Subplot Elsewhere, a masked individual is throwing flour at school and the students try to catch the individual to see who it is. It turns out that it was a boy named Tom, who just had nothing better to do during his school's semester break and had extra flour leftover because his mom bakes. Sub-Subplot Sikowitz's neighbor's daughter (Rhonda) has been bothering and bullying him. She threw eggs at him while he was in the shower, and hit him with one in his stomach hard enough to give him a big bruise. Sikowitz told her mother that she was going to call the police and get the girl sent to juvie. The mother begs him not to, but he does not listen. Tori then settles an arrangement with the little girl. Tori tells her that if she can distract Francis so Robbie could get Rex back, she would not have to go to juvie. The girl agrees and kisses Francis on the cheek, who forgets all about Rex. Trivia *DanWarp tweeted "Brand new Victorious! Shh! Robbie Sells Rex. COMING SOON!" but removed the tweet shortly after. *Sikowitz makes his second appearance this season. First was Cell Block. *Trina makes major appearances for the first time since Wanko's Warehouse. *This is the second time Rex's name has been mentioned in the name of an episode, the first being Rex Dies. *This is the first time Robbie's name has been mentioned in an episode name, letting alone Robarazzi. *This is the second episode, after Rex Dies, in which Robbie faces a conflict about whether or not to keep Rex. *This is the first time that Rex and Robbie's names are in the same episode title. *This is the third Rebbie Plot. The first two were Beck's Big Break and Rex Dies. *This episode was most likely filmed around May 12th, 2012. *The flour incidents could be a reference to an event in 1980s in New Zealand when the New Zealanders threw flour at the Springboks rugby game. *The other puppet, Goonter is voiced by Dan Schneider. *This is the second time Dan Schneider voices a character on the show, first being Mr. Oliver in Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the second time Cat mentions bibble, first time in Tori Goes Platinum. *This marks as the 2nd time that Mason Thornesmith has made an appearance, first in Tori Goes Platinum. *Spoiler videos were released on TheSlap two days before the episode aired. It contained major spoilers including the revealing of the flour bomber. *This is the first episode where main characters, besides Tori, post updates on TheSlap for the first time. Cat and Robbie post updates. *This is the second time we see Jade with a different dress, first time being in Prom Wrecker. *Cat taking candy out of her bra is a reference to How Trina Got In Goofs *In The Breakfast Bunch, it is mentioned Robbie is a vegan. But he says in this episode that he is a "seafood lover". But he may have decided to quit being a vegan since then. Quotes Robbie: 'Does it make me a terrible friend? '''Rex: '''Man, I'd sell you for half a sandwich. Even tuna. '''Francis: '''Sweet. ''(Takes Rex from Robbie) '''Robbie: ''(faints)'' Robbie: '''What do you think of my new pajamas? '''Goonter: '''Fantastic! '''Robbie: '''Can't you say something rude to me? '''Goonter: '''Splendid! '''Jade: I wanna know, who the flour bomber is. Andre: Ahh, so you wore that to get his attention Jade: Yep, and when he tries to get me, I'm going to get him and wrestle him to the ground. Beck: He might like that Andre: (laughs) I'd like that. Jade and Beck: '''Stares at Andre '''Andre: I wouldn't like it. Photo Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery for Robbie Sells Rex. Video Gallery References Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Rex